A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinges and especially to internal hinges for allowing relative pivotal movement between two members to which the internal hinge is coupled.
B. Prior Art
While the hinge art goes back to antiquity, most hinges have had unsightly parts protruding from either both of the members that they join. Furthermore, most hinges, especially those intended for use with pin members of pivoting relation with one another, were so constructed that they did not permit the two members to collapse or fold so that the two members were substantially congruous with one another thereby enabling storage in very limited space. Also, they had to be used with external means for limiting the angular pivotal movement in certain cases where it was necessary for insuring stability such as in ladders. These added stop means were often nondecorative and fuctioned in a non-positive way.
It is to these shortcomings and disadvantages of the prior art that the present invention is directed.